Hollow or Human
by Lightening Beast
Summary: Harry Potter, upon his arrival in the graveyard, gets murdered by Lord Voldemort. Now watch as Harry , now Ulqiuorra Cifer, visits the living world again to get rid of the dark Lord once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Hollow or Human

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Bleach nor Harry Potter. This is just me and my imagination.I've edited the chapters 1 and 2 because of some of the errors and I hope they won't bug you guys now.

* * *

CHAPTER 1:DESPAIR  
Red eyes stared at the the green as the smoke cleared,a man rose up from the cauldron. It went well, He was back. This man was no ordinary person. He was the most powerful dark wizard of the century Lord Voldemort, now finally ressurected and at full power. After summoning all of his Death eaters,he finally turned his attention to the task at hand, or more appropriately,the boy being tied to the stone, Harry Potter. Harry Potter was also no ordinary person. He was known as the 'boy who lived. 'This was due to a particular reason. On a deadly night 13 years ago,When Voldemort appeared at the Potter's residence and murdered Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter. However,what he couldn't do was murder a small child, as the curse he fired at the child was deflected back at him and he fell upon the hands of the magic that protected the child which was unwittingly invoked by the child's mother.

Harry Potter grew up in a truly gruesome environment,never being loved by his aunt and uncle who called him a 'freak'. But Harry began to enjoy life ever since he found out he was a wizard and he began to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry where he finally found friends. In the fourth year of school,he somehow got nominated as a champion in the triwizard tournament and was forced to face dragons and all other dangerous things alongwith other champions who were older and more experienced in magic than him. Tonight was the third and final task. It wasn't that difficult. The champions had to enter a maze, then face the obstacles in their path and then locate and retrieve the cup, which was in the center of the maze. Harry and his fellow champion Cedric had made it together to the place where the cup stood waiting for them. Both came to the conclusion that they would take the cup together and then have a tie . Little did they know that the cup they were holding was a portal to bring them to this place,and these events led to the murder of fellow Cedric Diggory.

"Ah,welcome to my birthday party Harry Potter." "Today is the day which will be marked as the day the Dark Lord finally came back and the most unfortunate death of Harry Potter."said Voldemort in a tone which sent chills down Harry's spine. The boy knew that he couldn't do anything now,his time was drawing near. Those murderous eyes said so."Now my fellow Death Eaters, please do enjoy yourselves for this entertainment session that is taking place."Voldemort addressed the men, who now had formed a circle now containing Voldemort and an already wounded Harry tied to a Gravestone. With a wave of Voldemort's wand, ropes binding Harry were released.A sound of a wooden stick falling to the ground reached his years."Come Harry Potter!I'm giving you a chance to fight!"the murderer spoke. Harry could do nothing and in a second, with the mutter of 'crucio' from Voldemort, Harry's body was screaming in agony,begging for release of this brutal torture." I've changed my mind Hary,I will torture you till you break down physically and mentally ." Voldemort said with an evil smirk on his snakelike face.

Harry never felt this much pain in his entire like all of his bones were on fire,no,his soul was on fire."Now do you realize what pain truly is! You will pay for all those years that I had to suffer being in a state worse than house elves!I!Lord Voldemort! Whose name the whole word fears so much that they shudder to speak of it!"screamed Voldemort."YOU'RE WRONG! Dumbledore is still here and he'll stop you!"Harry shouted."Crucio!"Voldemort laughed."You really think he can stop me?My powers far exceed Dumbledore's!I'm Immortal!" he claimed. The next thing Harry knew was that he was lifted from his feet and slammed in the grave he was tied to."Ah!I forgot to introduce my father.A muggle fool who met his end by my hands and very soon the same will happen to you Harry Potter!No-one can save you from my wrath! Soon enough all of the graveyard was filled with agonizing screams. Not only did Voldemort use the cruciatus curse but he used every spell that could torture the boy with. Harry's body was soon in an almost mutilated state as a result.

His glasses had been broken with his clothes ripped and torn. Blood was constantly dripping on the ground with slashes across his body, his bones broken and it seemed that something inside Harry had snapped. He wasn't even screaming. Despair was only one emotion that he could feel now and that was was emitting like waves, even Voldemort and his followers could feel it. The dark Lord's face now showed triumph, the time had arrived to end this nuisance once and for all."Now Harry I think that's the final straw for you." "My Death Eaters! Watch this glorious moment when the boy who lived fell by the hand of the dark Lord and the last hope of the wizarding world was extinguished!"said Voldemort. " Farewell Potter!Die!'avada kedavra '!screamed the dark Lord.A jet of green light shot from Voldemort's wand to Harry whose face showed no emotion except despair as the light left his eyes, the instruments in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts began to vibrate and huge clouds of smoke began to form.  
The next thing Harry felt was the ground and he struggled to get on on his feet. He viewed the area and found out that he was back in the graveyard and Voldemort and his followers were still there and were laughing and rejoicing at the sight of a mangled,broken body,** his** body. He was overcome with despair at such an extent that he couldn't feel shocked at the sight of his own dead body."WHY!WHY AM I ALWAYS STUCK LIKE THIS!I NEVER WANTED THIS STUPID EXCUSE OF A LIFE!I JUST WANTED A NORMAL LIFE!"Harry screamed to the heavens with his despair growing every by every second. He noticed that chains were attached to his body which were somehow corroding at an alarming rate. In an instant,the chains disappeared and Harry had his hands on his face as some white liquid was somehow forming and in a minute, all of his face was covered in a solid, white mask. He was devoid of any emotion now. He was **Hollow**.

* * *

Writer's Comments: Hey guys! This is my second fanfic . I hope to make this one better as my first one was a disaster. So please I would love some reviews and honest opinions on this story


	2. Duel of the Century

CHAPTER 2:THE DUEL OF THE CENTURY

(Back at the triwizard tournament arena)  
The headmaster of Hogwarts was very worried ,the reason was that no champion had arrived with the cup and by this time, they ought to have arrived. What if they were still struggling with the creatures and the obstacles in the the teachers were already patrolling outside the maze and they would help the champions if they were in trouble. The second reason was that he was instantly alerted that the instruments in his office were going berserk emitting huge clouds of smoke. Fawkes had appeared on his shoulder and he excused himself to the minister as he grabbed hold of Fawkes and disappeared within an outline of flames. He arrived in his office in an instant to witness that the room was filled with smoke. source of the smoke rising were the silver instruments .At once,the old wizard's expression changed to a grave one as he realized the situation. "Tom, what are you upto?" he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out an object resembling a lighter. The object, however,was not even close to a lighter when it came to performing a task. Dumbledore focused his attention solely on the Dark Lord and his followers.A ball of light seemed to appear in thin air and sounds of jeers and rejoice could be heard from the small ball of Light. He immediately clicked the 'deluminator' and the light enveloped him and the wizard soon vanished in thin air.  
Back at the graveyard, flashes of different colours flew high in the sky,in order for the grand celebration that was taking place. The Dark Lord had finally murdered the boy who lived and now they could proceed with their master's plan."Did you see my deatheaters, how easily I disposed of Harry Potter and the world said that he had conquered me but that was pure luck, He lives no more!Our path is clear now!We shall rule the world soon!"declared Voldemort, his red eyes gleaming,with malice his snakelike face contorted in an evil grin. He was sitting in a throne he had conjured near his father's gravestone. Harry's body was lying next to his feet. Voldemort sent a spell at the sky , and an image of a skull appeared in the sky it was gleaming in a green light with a snake coming out of its tongue. The whole graveyard was ringing from the sound of deatheaters's jeers.

Suddenly,a jagged jet of wight light appeared in front of the deatheaters, it seemed like lightening but it was then revealed to be Albus Dumbledore with a very grim expression on his a moment, the dark Lord and his followers were shocked into quickly recovered "Ah, it happens to be my lucky day today." "First,Harry Potter, now you'll be next Dumbledore." "The final hope of the wizarding world shall be extingished tonight!"cackled the Dark spotted Harry's body lying on the ground,mutilated,mangled,broken."So you see Dumbledore,how easily I defeated the boy who was supposedly a threat to me!And you,to be so foolish,Dumbledore do you really think that you can defeat all of us?!"mocked the evil Wizard. Dumbledore had a sombre expression on his face , slowly,his expression started to turn colder,his blue eyes began to glow and the dark Lord and his followers sensed a sudden change in the atmosphere.

"You'll regret doing this Tom..."Dumbledore slowly said. The sky was also getting darker and darker with the storm clouds approaching. Flashes of lightening apeared in the sky alongwith the sound of Thunder. One of the deatheaters Dolohov raised his wand at Dumbledore, and conjured the cruciatus curse which approached the headmaster who raised his wand and easily deflected the spell. In a flash,a curse was sent at Dolohov who couldn't deflect it and as a result, his body was engulfed in flames and when the smoke cleared, revealing a burnt,unconscious was watching the whole scene and was was actually surprised to see Dumbledore in such fury.'This won't be an easy task.'He wondered.  
"Avery!Lucius!Nott! Kill him!"commanded Voldemort.

The three death eaters cautiously approached Dumbledore and all three were about to cast the killing curse but didn't get chance as Dumbledore flashed in front of them , the headmaster made a slashing movement with his wand and the unfortunate death eaters fell to the ground with large gashes visible through their ripped clothes. It was as if, an invisible sword had struck them. The dark Lord was getting worried by the fact that if this continued, his deatheaters would all become wounded,or peraps,even die. It seemed that he had to take this matter in his own a whirl of the wind, Volemort apparated in front of Dumbledore with a smirk, waved his wand at the old wizard's face. A huge explosion was caused at the place where Dumbledore was standing."The dark Lord is truly invincible,an explosion at point blank range!Not even Dumbledore can survive this."thought Yaxley. As the dust cleared,it was revealed that a small crater had formed at the where the explosion took place.

What the dark Lord didn't expect was to see Albus Dumbledore standing there. was as if the attack hadn't even managed to scratch him."Now it's my turn Tom"said Dumbledore as he vanished from his the blink of an eye Voldemort felt the headmaster behind waved his wand and in a burst of a wave, a spell headed towards the spot where Voldemort stood. The dark Lord had no choice but to disapparate otherwise the spell looked lethal enough to cause a seriouys injury. The evil wizard appeared in front of Dumbledore and released a huge amount of dark magic which Dumbledore countered with an invisible shield. Growling in frustration, the dark lord conjured an enormous snake of flames and it turned to Dumbledore ,before it could strike, it was turned in ashes and dust by Dumbledore.

"Tom,Do you see it now that I have no intention of sparing you tonight"Dumbledore said with cold fury visible in his blue eyes. Waving his wand, Dumbledore conjured a spell of such intensity at the dark Lord, which made the hairs of the Deatheaters stand on their time,the spell was too quick for him to dodge so he conjured a shield to protect himself. But to his ultimate shock,he was pushed back by the force of the spell and his black robe started to rip. The dark Lord screamed in fury"avada kedvra!" .Dumbledore slowly walked towards Voldemort and as soon the spell neared him,he disappeared in a burst of flames. He re-appeared in midair and an inferno of flames instantly surrounded the murderer. As Voldemort attempted to counter the raging inferno,the layer of inferno of blazing fire gleamed, with the result of a huge explosion .The graveyard had now become a battlefield and most it was destroyed in the crossfire. Harry and Cedric's bodies were protected with a barrier that Dumbledore had immediately placed after his arrival. After the smoke cleared,Tom Riddle was revealed to be panting,scorch marks visible through his torn robes.

It seemed that Dumbledore was still more powerful than the dark Lord."You...have... been lucky this time,the next time,I will return and kill you alongwith all the mudbloods."Voldemort panted."Come,my Deatheaters,we shall leave now."In a flash of black,they disappeared in thin air. Dumbledore immediately restored the graveyard to its original state . In a motion of his wand, the bodies of his students were sent back to Hogwarts,followed by himself.

* * *

writer's note: I hope that the issue of the paragraphs has been solved now! Please continue reviewing. I have a lot of surprises for you guys in this story and i hope all of it will be upto your expectations. As for the pairings, i won't hide it from you, but I'm a hopeless Romantic. I'll be officially confirming the pairing in the end. Meaning after the return of Ullqiuorra. Some of you might be confused about the ' Deluminator' part. I just applied the logic that as they showed that Ron used it when he thought of Hermione and Harry, Dumbledore was the creator of that device and it's feature is to work as a locator. You have to focus clearly on a person and it'll inform you about the location of that person. It i my belief that Dumbledore is a stronger wizard than Voldemort. Both in terms of experience and power. Also, with the possession of the elder wand , Voldemort can't possibly defeat him. In this case, Dumbledore is already furious at the murder of Harry, so he's not holding back.


	3. The boy who lived

CHAPTER 3:The boy who lived

* * *

Note: **This chapter is really special for me. So I dedicate this chapter to a very great, potatoish, friend of mine :) . Who supported my fanfiction from the start and motivated me to continue writing it. I hope this time the problem of the missing text is resolved.I had to correct this problem 3 to 4 times. If this persists, then i would love some advise on how to counter it. Now, I think you guys will know all about the plot and then after 1 more chapter I'll introduce Ulqiuorra-san.** **Oh. and if anyone is being confused by the role of the father, then please listen. In the Deathly Hallows, Rowling showed that there was a church in the Godric's Hollow when Harry visited his parents 's graves. Thats how the role of Father came.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was getting very worried. Harry Hadn't returned yet. Her. best friend Harry Potter was participating in the Triwizard tournament and tonight was the final task. After this, Harry will finally be free from all of the burden that he had to face throughout the year. What worried her was that what was causing Harry and the rest of the champions to have not arrived there with the Triwizard cup. Could it be that none of the champions were able to accomplish the task? No, something was definitely wrong here. Hermione's worries further intensified when she had a glimpse at the headmaster's face.

Dumbledore's face also displayed the same expression of worry that she herself felt. All of a sudden, a very intense feeling arised in her heart. She couldn't exactly tell why she felt it. She could however,tell that it was **dread**. Something terrible had happened, that much she was certain of. It did no good that even though the minister and the other judges reassured Professor Dumbledore , his face showed the same worrying expression. Her heart leapt when the headmaster's face suddenly became alarming and he immediately left his place, Hermione 's heartbeat increased rapidly .She nudged Ron."Ron! Look! Dumbledore left his seat! I'm getting scared now. What if Harry's in trouble." she said. Ron, as oblivious as ever, said, "Don't worry Hermione, Harry will be fine!" This did nothing to calm her.'Harry, please make it here.' she thought.

Hermione's vision blurred for a second, as a huge burst of flames were seen in the middle of the the stadium. As flames cleared, Dumbledore was revealed standing beside two people who were lying on the ground,unconscious. It didn't take long for Hermione to recognize them. They were Cedric Diggory and... **Harry**!. This couldn't be happening. Hermione at once rushed towards the middle of the stadium. What she saw made her hear tear into pieces. Harry was almost unrecognizablle. He could only be distinguished through his scar and the glasses that were still on his face. The rest of his body was in a mangled, broken state. It looked as if his body had been bathed in blood. His clothes were ripped and torn and his arms and legs were sticking at odd angles, confirming that they were broken further made her uncomfortable. Hermione found herself staring into Dumbledore's blue eyes, which showed sorrow and grief and told her what she was dreading. But what made Hermione's heart dread into agony were Harry's eyes. They were open but showed no signs of life. They were dull and lifeless. The stadium was soon in a panicked state at the sight of the dead students. However, even the panicked sound of the people in the stadium wasn't enough to mask the painful, agonizing scream of one Hermione Granger. "HARRY!"

This couldn't be happening. Harry couldn't have died! She refused to believe it. Harry knew that someone intentionally put Harry's name in the goblet of fire and he hadn't done anything reckless. The tasks that the champions had to perform even though dangerous, wouldn't threaten their lives. Dumbledore had guaranteed that. Hermione at once rushed towards Harry's body and clutched it. Tears were streaming down her face. Her world had blackened now that Harry was not present there. He was the only one who looked up to her. The one whom she cared about the most. But now, she had lost her best friend.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and saw the grief filled face of Albus Dumbledore looking at her. Teachers were soon rushing down towards the place where Dumbledore was standing. Professor McGonagall screamed an ear splitting scream at the sight of the dead bodies of Cedric and Harry. Who would've thought that the head of Gryffindor would care so much for Harry. Professor Flitwick had a sorrowful expression on his face. Even Professor Snape looked as if he were in misery.'I failed you Lily.'he thought. Hagrid was crying loudly muttering "Why'd you had to die Harry." Very soon, they were joined by the Weasleys alongwith Cedric's parents who rushed towards their son. The Weasleys all screamed Harry's name. Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley soon stood by Harry's body. No-one however noticed Alastor Moody's evil, triumphant smirk. Except for Dumbledore that is. The wise,old wizard soon put two and two together. The blue eyes of the Headmaster gleamed with cold fury and in a split second, he appeared in front of Moody. The hedmaster's wand slashed in the air and the next second, a bloody Moody sprawled to the ground.

The others were surprised by Dumbledore's sudden action but stopped to say anything when he raised his hand to stop them from interrupting his explanation. Even Hermione, who was still clutching Harry, also looked up at the headmaster."This is not the real Alastor Moody. The Moody that I know would never have had such a triumphant expression on such a tragic event. This was an imposter, who had been a part of a very cunning conspiracy that was planned before the start of the school year. The events that had occurred up till now were all part of that conspiracy. This may seem strange, but this plan was carefully conducted by none other than Lord Voldemort ." Gasps were heard from everyone.

"This plan's purpose was to place the imposter with the guise of Alastor and have him put Harry's name in the Goblet of fire in order to make him the triwizard champion. The vital part of the plan was that after Harry successfully qualified the first and second tasks, he would be lured under a maze in the third task." "A cup was placed in the center of the maze and had been converted into a Portkey by the imposter." " As soon as Harry touched the portkey, it transported him to the graveyard , where Voldemort waited for Harry." " When Harry arrived there, Voldemort using Harry through some means, resurrected himself." , "It is the fact and it will be best that we accept it as soon as possible." " He has once again returned to cause mayhem and destruction in this world." " Harry was brutally tortured and then murdered in cold blood by Tom. In the case of Cedric Diggory, the poor lad just arrived with Harry in the graveyard. My theory in this matter is that both of them had touched the cup so that they could tie for the tournament. Cedric was murdered for just having the misfortune to arrive at the graveyard with Harry." Dumbledore finished explaining.

The others were terrified at the horror that had taken place tonight. But none had taken the news as drastically as Hermione, who sobbed uncontrollably with her head over Harry's chest. He had been murdered by none other than Voldemort. Harry had to go through so much pain throughout his life. He lost his parents when he was a baby and he was treated like garbage by his relatives. She could now feel his pain. No-one deserved so much pain in their lives. "HARRY! Wake up! Please look at me! Tell me that you are fine!" she screamed. "Miss Granger, I am sending these two to the hospital wing. If you want to stay with Harry, take his hand and Fawkes will take you there."Dumbledore spoke to her. She merely nodded .Fawkes the Phoenix appeared above Harry and in a burst of flames, vanished with Harry and Hermione.

Dumbledore was about to send Cedric to the hospital wing too but Cedric's father Ammos, approached the headmaster and said," Dumbledore, We would like to take Cedric home and make preparations for the burial." "As you wish Ammos. I have no intention of stopping you." Dumbledore replied. Ammos and his wife disapparated with Cedric. The minster of magic Cornelius Fudge soon appeared in the stadium. "Dumbledore! What in Merlin's name is going on here! They're saying that Potter and Diggory died!"said Fudge. "Cornilius, Follow me to the great hall. I will explain everything there. Minerva, there is a dog waiting for me in the office. Kindly guide him to the hospital wing." said Dumbledore. If McGonagall found that odd, she didn't acknowledge it. She went to the destination as ordered. The rest followed Dumbledore to the great hall. Upon arriving at the great hall, the Headmaster delivered a speech to the school. In his speech, he explained the return of Voldemort, and The fact that Harry and Cedric were murdered by Voldemort. He then explained that he personally witnessed the Dark Lord's return, having fought him. He finished his speech by asking them to question where their loyalties laid. Fudge called all of this as'perpetous' and blamed Dumbledore for trying to cover up the fact that He couldn't protect his students in the third task, and they had died as a result of an 'accident.' Most of the students were deeply sorrowful at the tragedy that had occurred .

Some of the slytherins such as Draco Mafoy and the children of other death eaters gave each other triumphant smirks. "I am now going to make preparations for Harry's funeral. If any of you is interested to join us for the funeral, can find portkeys in their common rooms. Toucn the portkeys after an hour and you will arrive at the destination." said Dumbledore.

After this, Dumbledore, alongwith the Weasleys, walked to the hospital wing to see Harry. When they arrived there, they saw Hermione sitting next to the bed where Harry laid, still clutching his hand.A large, black dog also sat near the bed and was whining. It seemed that it also grieved at the loss of Harry. Fawkes was also shedding tears and was singing,sad ,low notes. Mrs Weasley and Ginny approached Hermione and both took hold of her hands in order to comfort her but it was in no vain. Hermione was still sobbing herself senseless and she refused to leave Harry's side. Dumbledore approached the distraught girl and he said, " Miss Granger , We shall now leave for the funeral. I have made the arrangements and it has been decided that Harry will be buried in Godric's Hollow alongside his parents." With that , all of them reached the church at Godric's Hollow via Floo powder. The father of the church was waiting for them. " Come Dumbledore but first, we need to clean him." He said. Dumbledore waved his wand and all of the blood on Harry's body was wiped out and his clothes were repaired. A white cloth enveloped itself around Harry and his body was placed in a deathbed. Silence followed the church with the exception of the sniffling sound of Hermione , Ginny , Mrs Weasley and the whining Black Dog. No-one questioned the presence of the Dog as each and everyone of them were too much grief-stricken.

As an hour passed by, people began to arrive in the church. The students and teachers of Hogwarts arrived shortly. A surprising number came which was more than half of the total strength. Professor Lupin also appeared shortly, and when seeing the sight of Harry, he had his face in hands. Hagrid was still crying ,with Madame Maxime holding him as a sign of comfort. Various other wizards who somehow had connections with Harry also arrived there in order to pay their last respects to the boy-who-lived. Very soon, the Father began his sermon , describing Harry's life and praying that his soul rest in peace.

Then they went to the site where Harry's grave was dug. To his left and right were the graves of James and Lily Potter. His body was lowered in the ground and then it was covered with mud. Then with a wave of Dumbledore's wand, a Marble stone encased itself upon the spot. The stone revealed a carving that said 'Here lies Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter.'Dumbledore coudn't bring himself to carve 'the boy who lived' on the stone. It was too painful. It reminded him of all the pain and hurt Harry had to face in his life. Then, one by one, witches and wizards went to his grave and placed flowers there. Dark Clouds had begun to rumble with thunder and lightening flashed across the sky. Drops of rainwater soon began to fill the earth. It seemed that even the weather grieved over the loss of Harry.

Hermione was the last one to approach his grave where she laid a flower and said her prayers. Instantly, she broke down crying her eyes out. Fred and Geroge Weasley were considered as pranksters but at this day , they were too much engulfed with the loss of their friend. Fred saw Hermione crying by Harry's grave and he approached her. He took hold of her hands and helped her stand up. He then supported her by the arms and took her to the church were they flooed back to the castle. The students were to leave tomorrow morning through the Hogwarts express and this time they had to digest the fact that Harry was not going to be with them.


End file.
